


Switched

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Filey, Riarkle, farkley, phone, rilarkle, switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: In which Farkle has Riley's phone and finds out just how much she loves him.





	

anon: “Could you write a riarkle fic with this (I know you’re busy with meet the minkus’ but yeah. also if you do this could you do meet the minkus first.):

“Riley, I think I have your phone.”

 

**A/N: Okay so as soon as I read this prompt I fell in love. I’m going to finish Meet the Minkus’ very soon (two more chapters left :(  ) So that should be up in the next 24 to 48 hours (I only mean the next chapter not both.). I had to overcome the biggest writers block IN MY LIFE so sorry for the VERY LONG delay.**

**This fanfic is a sort of an apology. I tried a different style of writing but I don’t know if it turned out well. Okay so without Further ado...**

Switched by RiarkleMedia

Farkle’s POV

Phones are an important part of our lives. They contain our memories, our friendships and our secrets. 

They let us keep informed, listen to music, play games and chat with our friends and family.

I’ve never really used my phone. I take photos with my camera, play games on my console and look stuff up on my computer. I only ever text Riley. Zay prefers seeing me, Lucas is always busy and Maya doesn’t really answer me.

_Bip! Bip! Bip!_

**PurplePluto:** Hey

 **MarsRobot** : Hey

 **PurplePluto:** R U Going?

 **MarsRobot:** I dunno

 **PurplePluto:** U should

 **MarsRobot:** I dunno

 **PurplePluto:** Please Farkley.

 **PurplePluto:** It’ll be fun I promise!

 **PurplePluto:** We’re all going.

 **MarsRobot:** Fine!

 **PurplePluto:** Yay

 

Riley is ~~taking~~ dragging me to Jake Hamish’s party. Jake is on the football team with Lucas and invited the cheerleading squad (including Riley) and the team along with a few others. 

Riley refused to go if we (Smackle, Zay, Maya and I) couldn’t come, so he invited us.

Jake Hamish is a jerk and a player and I don’t like him being friends with Riley. I’m not jealous of their flirting. I’m not! I just don’t want her to get hurt. She always believes in people even when they don’t deserve it.

* * *

 

It was a no phone party. Which means we had to leave our phones in a box at the entrance. The party sucked! The only good thing there was Riley... and maybe the alcohol . I sat there, on the sofa, watching Riley, making sure she was okay. She kept checking on me, every time being a little drunker. I wasn’t bored. Thinking and watching her is like doing a math problem. Except I can’t figure her out.

 

“Farkle?” Maya says getting up. She stayed her last night because her mom and Shawn are in Philadelphia and Riley is knocked out.

“Yeah.” I turn to face her.

“Can I borrow your phone? Mine’s dead and I need to call Lucas,”

I nod and point to it, on the table. She picks it up and unlocks it. 

She taps on the screen and then stops. She frowns and looks at me. I raise my eyebrows but she’s already looking back at the screen. Her frown deepens as she does various things on the phone. She looks irritated, annoyed. She looks at me again, still frown.

“Why do you have so many pictures of yourself?” she asks

“What?” I don’t understand.

“There are like 200 pictures of you here.” she looks at the phone and then back at me.

“What?” I repeat still not understanding.

Maya shows me the phone and sure enough there are tons of photos of me. Sad, happy, mad, doing my homework laughing, listening to music, talking. They’re all third person view.

I look at Maya and find her, eyebrows raised, staring at me. I take the phone and go through the various apps. The backround is the same: it’s Mars.

I open Notes and Find something I never thought could exist.

##  **Note: Things that make me think of Farkle:**

-crazy=genius by Panic! at the disco

-te amo

-te quiero

-je t’aime

-ich liebe dich

-Me muero por besarte

-Mars

-Sparkles

-Math

-Science

-Orange

-Black

-

-

It’s not finished.

My jaw has dropped and I can’t breath. I need to know who’s phone this is.

I get to the home screen and press contacts. And there, under the name me is a picture of Riley Matthews.

Then it hits me. Riley fucking Matthews is in love with me. She loves me and I love her. 

My heart skips a beat as I think of kissing her. I have to give her her phone back.

* * *

 

Riley’s POV

Maya picked me up this morning. Nothing unusual except she kept looking at me with this smile. Like a smirk but not exactly. It seemed like she was smiling at a thought.

I open my locker and take out my books, they’re heavy.

“Uh, Riley?” a familiar voice calls. I’d recognise that voice anywhere. I’ve been so obsessed with it.

I turn around and there he is. He’s got his hands in his pockets and is smiling nervously.

“Uh.” he fumbles for something in his pockets and pulls out a phone. “I think this is your phone.”

WHAT! I think. Oh my god if he has my phone that means... Oh god. Hopefully he just realized he didn’t have the same conversations with Zay. I feel my neck heat up as our fingers brush. I stuff the phone in my bag.

“Riley, I need to tell you something.”

**A/N: Okay so that was it. Let me explain something.**

**Farkle’s code is his birthday and so is Riley’s (because she’s always thinking about him.) And they have the same wallpaper cause he loves Mars and so does she because he does. He is her Mars and her Pluto.**

**Thanks.**

**Love RiarkleMedia**


End file.
